The Celebration of Krios
by Kathea
Summary: A New Year's Gift for LJ friends. It's total fluff with a smidgen of greek mythology for fun. No spoilers.


Title: The Celebration of Krios

Author: Kathea

Rating: PG

Pairing: L/K (duh)

Spoiler: None

Disclaimer: After scraping together all the change in my purse I found that I still don't have enough money to buy Lee and Kara from the PTB. Therefore, I do not own BSG or anything related to it. Except for a shirt that my friend Fable got me for my birthday that says "Viper Pilot" on it.

AN: This is a gift for Rabid1st, Dualbunny, and Birthsister. Happy New Year! See the canon, now take three steps to the left and spin around twice and that's where we are.

_Krios: A titan-god. God of the constellations. Seen as the constellation Aries (the ram). He creates the new year and marks the start of spring. was general surprise among the crew of Galactica when the Fleet-wide message had burst from Colonial One. Today was the Celebration of Krios. Most had forgotten that time had continued to turn even after the world had ended. But time gives little consequence to the course of human events and once again the year had turned._

The celebrations were boisterous as was tradition. The Chief's homebrew flowed freely throughout the crew. The dancing was accompanied by somewhat out of tune singing. It continued all day as the crew rotated on and off duty.

Kara, by some lucky fate, was off the entire day and had spent her valuable time happily taking her shipmates money in a nonstop game of triad. The loot, as she referred to it loudly and often, consisted of three bars of soap, a pair of socks, one music disk, and a tube of lipstick. All things considered it was not a bad haul. Kara smiled grimly as another shot of Tyrol's brew burned its way down her throat. She stretched slowly in her seat, her tired muscles reminding her that she had first rotation tomorrow and some rest was in order. Out of the corner of her eye, she watched as Lee followed her stretch. It was the second time tonight she had caught him watching her. A smug smile eased its way across her face as she remembered one particular tradition that she had yet to participate in that day. And since it was tradition, she was certain that Lee would understand, even appreciate.

"Well, kids, I've got CAP soon so I'm gonna let someone else win for a while. Consider it a new year's gift from me." Kara said suddenly rising from the table as she gathered her winnings.

"You know, Starbuck is, for once, setting an excellent example. I'm going to follow it and the rest of you should consider it at some point." Lee responded trying to sound stern. He rose following Kara out the door and into the quiet hallway leading back to quarters. The bunks were empty as they entered the room. So much the better, Kara thought. She opened her locker, carefully storing her winnings from prying eyes.

"You know Lee, on Caprica right now it's midnight." Kara said with her back still turned.

"Yeah?" Lee asked as he leaned against his bunk. Where on earth was Kara going with this?

"Yeah, I checked. I know you aren't all that religious but you appreciate tradition, don't you Lee?" Kara asked turning around with a mischievous smile.

"I suppose. What exactly are you getting at Kara?" Lee asked confused.

"Have you observed all the traditions today?" Kara asked stepping closer to him.

"Well I…" Lee stopped as his mind spun to remember what exactly you were supposed to do today. Then it clicked and a broad smile appeared on his face. "Now that you mention it, I haven't observed every tradition. You know I would just hate it if I didn't honor all the practices. Look at the time!" Lee said in mock surprise. "It's midnight." Lee stepped closer until only a few inches of air separated him from Kara.

"Happy New Year, Lee"

"Happy New Year, Kara"

Kara closed the distance between them and let her lips melt with his. When Lee finally pulled back to grin at her, Kara couldn't help but return the smile. With Kara in the circle of his arms, Lee back up to his bunk and tumbled them both into it. As Lee pulled the curtain closed he said in a very serious voice.

"Lieutenant, I really appreciate you pointing out that particular tradition to me. I would have been very disappointed to have neglected it."

"You are very welcome, sir." Was Kara's muffled reply.

The End.

Love the fluff.


End file.
